warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 4 "Wauw, wat een geluk dat mijn pootkussentjes nog bestaan..." verzuchtte Avondwolk toen ze de hoogstenen achter zich lieten. Steenpels lachtte zacht."Ik weet al niet meer hoe het voelt om schone poten te hebben... er zitten zeker meer dan honderd scherpe kiezels in gedrukt..." Avondwolk knikte."Die van mij zijn gewoon kiezels geworden." Ze lachten even en werden toen weer serieus."Denk je dat de Clan onze verdwijning zou hebben opgemerkt?" Vroeg ze zich af. Steenpels haalde zijn schouders op."Het is voor hun eigen bestwil." Avondwolk knikte, maar opeens voelde ze een tinteling in haar buik. Kwam het doordat ze zenuwachtig was? Dikke grijze donderwolken pakten zich samen in de al vlug donker wordende lucht. De regen hield op, en de velden die kort daarvoor droog en poederig waren geweest, waren nu slijmerig en vol modder. Maar door de drukkende lucht droogde het water en vocht vlug op, en al gauw was de aarde weer droog en zanderig kaal. De zon verdween achter een scherm van duisternis. Avondwolk en Steenpels liepen op geschaafde kussentjes door, hun koppen gebogen tegen de brandende hitte en de felle flitsen van bliksem. Dan flitste een schicht zo laag over de grond dat het gras en de paar struikjes meteen vlam vatten. Avondwolk slaakte een kreetje toen de hittegolven over haar rug gleden, en ze draaide zich met een ruk om toen het vuur hoog oplaaide. Steenpels graaide haar aan haar nekvel weg, net op tijd, want de struik waar ze naast stond vloog in de fik. Het knetterende vuur verspreidde zich vliegensvlug, en Avondwolk en Steenpels maakten zich uit de voeten. Met pijnlijke poten stormden ze het hoogland af, maar het vuur verspreidde zich genadeloos snel. Toen ze bij een rivier kwamen en het vuur achter zich hoorden, konden ze geen kant op. Avondwolk stond te trillen van uitputting, en voor ze iets kon jammeren greep Steenpels haar aan haar nekvel, slingerde haar de rivier in en dook achter haar aan. Avondwolk kwam hoestend boven, uitgeput door de wandeling, de run weg van het vuur en de verstikkende heetheid van het water, dat gloeiend beschenen werdt door de knetterende vlammen. Ze ging bijna weer kopje onder, maar Steenpels greep haar vast aan haar nekvel, zijn ogen brandend van moed en hoop toen de oever in zicht kwam door de dikke rook heen. Avondwolk trappelde met haar poten tot ze kiezels voelde, en kroop dan de oever op, water op hoestend. Steenpels gaf niet op maar trok haar verder omhoog tot ze op een breed stuk gras lagen, verder verwijderd van het vuur dat toch verdween in de kilte van de rivier."Steenpels..." kreunde Avondwolk."Je hebt ons leven gered... dank...je..." dan sloot ze haar ogen en viel in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 5 Rotspoot zag hoe het vuur zich verspreidde, Avondwolk en Steenpels in de rivier sprongen en hij over een tak naar de overkant klauterde. Hij was even later vertrokken, en had zijn ouders vlug ingehaald. Nu keek hij toe hoe Steenpels de halfbewusteloze Avondwolk de oever optrok, hoe ze iets miauwde en dan in slaap viel. Hij wou naar zijn ouders rennen om hen te helpen, maar hij bleef op zijn post, bang dat als hij zich te vroeg zou laten zien hij terug gestuurd zou worden. Hij bleef toekijken, tot de dageraad aanbrak en Avondwolk weer wakker werd. Steenpels raakte zachtjes haar flank aan met zijn neus en murmelde iets. Avondwolk knikte zacht en stond wankel op. Dan liepen ze weer door, er niet op lettend dat hun zoontje alles had gezien. Rotspoot at zijn prooi op en volgde zijn ouders weer over de vele velden. Ze liepen dicht tegen elkaar aan, Avondwolk steunde half op Steenpels. Rotpoot was opeens bezorgd over zijn moeder. Het was niet normaal dat ze zo vlug vermoeid raakte, ook al had ze de brand bijna niet overleefd, ze had toch een nacht kunnen rusten? Waarom was ze vandaag nog uitgeputter? Hij schudde verward zijn kop en volgde ze weer, tot ze de tweebeenplaats nu duidelijk konden zien. De paden ervan waren smerig, vol met tweebeenvoedsel dat was achtergelaten en besmeurd met tekeningen op de bakstenen muren. Avondwolk's kleine poten zagen er erg teer uit op de harde, kale en ruwe ondergrond, die bovendien smerig was van het aangekoekte vuil. De tweebeenplaats zag er verlaten uit, alsof alle tweebenen waren weggetrokken. Des te makkelijker voor Rotspoot, die geen aandacht zou kunnen trekken als een tweebeen hem zag en waardoor zijn ouders hem niet zouden opmerken. Maar hij moest hen vertellen over Cederster! Hij moest zich nu wel laten zien... meteen. Hij dook naar voren, maar ondertussen struikelde hij over een pol mos en smakte languit voorover op de grond. Avondwolk gilde en draaide zich blazend om. Steenpels zette al zijn haren op en grauwde woedend. Dan schoten Avondwolk's oren omhoog van verrassing, haar puppillen werden stipjes van schok en even hing haar mond open."ROTSPOOT!" riep ze dan woedend."HOE DURF JE!" Rotspoot schraapte met een voorpoot over de harde grond, hij staarde naar een hoopje vuil. Steenpels legde kalmerend een staart over haar schouder."Het is oké, ik had al zoiets verwacht." fluisterde hij in haar oor. Avondwolk's vacht ging weer platliggen, en ze keek weg. Dan ging ze neerzitten met haar staart over haar poten gekruld."Jullie moeten luisteren!" barstte Rotspoot los."Cederster heeft een oorlog uitgelokt met de WindClan en ze hebben alle krijgers nodig die ze maar kunnen krijgen!" Avondwolk's ogen vlogen open en ze sprong recht."We moeten er meteen heen!" riep ze. Steenpels snorde even maar trok haar dan terug."Eerst gaan we Rooswolk zoeken, jij." hij lachte even en liep dan terug verder."Kom maar mee Rotspoot, we kunnen je best gebruiken nu je hier bent." HOOFDSTUK 6 "Rooswolk!!!" Avondwolk's stem galmde door de verlaten tweebeenplaats heen, maar er kwam geen antwoord. Ze was nog steeds uitgeput, ookal hadden ze al drie keer kunnen rusten sinds de brand. Steenpels bleef constant bij haar lopen, en steeds ondersteunde hij haar half. Avondwolk had haar kop gebogen en dacht na over waar Rooswolk zou zijn. Dan hoorde ze gedempt gesnik, het kwam van verderop. Zou ze Rooswolk gehoord hebben?! Ze begon meteen te rennen, Steenpels' kreet negerend. Haar poten slipten over het vuil van de weg, maar toch bleef ze rennen tot ze bij de plek was waar ze het gesnik gehoord had. Toen ze er eindelijk was, zag ze een hoop smerige witte vacht die zo beroet en vol klitten zat dat hij wel grijs leek. Maar hij was krullerig en langharig, en de oren die eruit staken waren groot, crèmekleurig en bedekt met tuftjes vacht. Het was Rooswolk. De hoop vacht hoestte even, en er trok een siddering door."Rooswolk?" fluisterde Avondwolk. De hoop hief haar kop op, die mager en hoekig was. Bleekheideblauwe ogen keken haar dof aan."Avond...w- wolk?" Rooswolk's stem was niet meer dan een fluistering. Dan viel het Avondwolk op dat Rooswolk's buik zacht was, alsof er kittens in gezeten hadden. Rooswolk was zwanger geweest. Ze had jongen! Avondwolk sprong naar haar zieke vriendin toe, drie kleine kittens lagen in de welving van haar lichaam. Twee waren bruin (één met een wit muiltje, de ander met een witte neus), en de derde was net als Rooswolk krullerig wit en langharig, met getufte crèmekleurige oren."Rooswolk... Witneus is... hun vader?!" het kwam er zwakjes uit."Ja... ik vertelde het aan de Clan toen ik zwanger was, Cederster haatte me al omdat ik het woud gered had van de vossen, en nu ik een RivierClanpartner gekozen heb... ik hou van Witneus, dat heb ik gemerkt tijdens de reis die we gemaakt hebben, toen jij en Steenpels nog leerlingen waren..." ondertussen waren Steenpels en Rotspoot beduusd bij hen komen zitten."Rooswolk, dit is Rotspoot, een van mijn jongen, hij is net leerling geworden." miauwde Avondwolk."Heb je jongen gehad? Wat geweldig!... dit zijn mijn kittens... maar ik denk n-niet.. da-t ik... a-al namen voor h-en heb..." ze hoestte even. Avondwolk likte haar over haar vuile oren."Ben je wel oké? Ben je ziek?" vroeg ze bezorgd. Rooswolk snorde krakerig."Nee, en al zou ik het zijn... dan zou ik toch bij mijn kits blijven..." Ze snufte even zacht en likte de bolletjes vacht die dicht tegen haar aangedrukt waren."Volgens mij ben je echt ziek! Is de bevalling misgelopen?" vroeg Avondwolk. Rooswolk schudde haar kop."Alles ging perfect, maar ik kreeg de volgende dag koorts en hoest... O Avondwolk, ik denk niet dat ik het zal halen! Ik voel me zo beroerd en heet en koortsig..." ze wreef even met haar poot over haar oor, waar een snee in zat. Dan kreeg ze een hevige hoestbui, en Avondwolk likte haar flank."Het is oké, je-je word wel beter! Het moet!" Steenpels ging naast haar zitten. Zijn ogen brandden van angst. Hij wou zijn vriendin duidelijk niet verliezen, na de lange en gevaarlijke reis die ze allemaal samen gemaakt hadden. Rooswolk snikte nog eens toen ze klaar was met hoesten, en legde dan haar kop neer."Je bent een geweldige vriendin, Avondwolk... en een geweldige moeder... ik ben zo blij dat jij een Steenpels partners zijn geworden... en ik ben zo blij voor je jongen, ze hebben een fantastische moeder..." haar stem klonk zacht, niet meer hees en krakerig, maar zacht als een koele bries die door de velden waait en de heidebloemen zachtjes een kant uitblaast."Ik heb zo'n spijt dat ik dat niet kan worden... ik ben niet loyaal meer aan de SchaduwClan, en ik verlaat mijn jongen en mijn vrienden... mijn partner weet niet dat ik zijn kittens heb... en ik moest beter voor hen gezorgd hebben... Avondwolk, zorg alsjeblieft voor mijn jongen als ik wegga..." tranen rolden over haar vuile wangen. Avondwolk voelde ook tranen opkomen, maar ze wist dat ze Rooswolk moest laten gaan. Ze drukte zich voor het laatst in haar leven tegen haar beste vriendin aan, met haar ogen gesloten ademde ze de vertrouwde geur in en wachtte tot Rooswolk's ademhaling zou stoppen."Rust in vrede met de Sterrenclan..." fluisterde ze toen Rooswolk het moeilijker kreeg."Ik zal je nooit vergeten..." Dan stokte Rooswolk's adem, en de bolletjes vacht aan haar tepels piepten protesterend. Haar ogen flikkerden even, dan doofden ze uit, en na enkele hartslagen vielen haar oogleden dicht toen haar spieren zich ontspanden, klaar om eeuwig te jagen in de heldere vlakten van de Sterrenclan. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos